The best known device for maintaining the temperature of the contents of a bottle is the ice bucket. More commonly, a chilled bottle of wine is inserted into a bucket filled with ice cubes, placed alongside a table of diners and removed from the bucket to fill and replenish the glasses during the course of the dinner. Although the presence of a fanciful ice bucket adds a certain charm to a dining room, there are disadvantages. Unless the bottle is wiped each time it is removed from the bucket, water from the melting ice cubes will drip onto the table and utensils thereon to the annoyance of the diners. Further, after the bottle is removed, the water and ice cubes will fill the void so that the bottle must be worked back into the bucket. Sometimes the ice bucket must be positioned away from the table making it awkward for the diners to retrieve and replace the bottle. Another disadvantage is that the water and remaining ice cubes are wasted after serving their purpose, a waste unacceptable in places and times of drought. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a device which maintains the temperature of the contents of a bottle over a period of time without the disadvantages discussed above.